


Walls Can Talk

by TheBeachEpisode



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeachEpisode/pseuds/TheBeachEpisode
Summary: Sylvain doesn’t know how he got here.Well, here is his old room back at Garreg Mach the night after the Millennium Festival.Felix is on the other side of his bedroom wall. The wall that both beds share.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 39





	Walls Can Talk

Sylvain is back in his old room at Garreg Mach the night after the Millenium Festival.  
Felix is on the other side of his bedroom wall. The wall that both beds share.

Sylvain’s palms are sweating as he holds the toy in one hand. The rubber is brushed and has a soft feel to it. It helps that it’s been treated to have a dark blue color; flesh tone would have been too much of a tease. 

Too easy to imagine it as Felix.

Sylvain’s breathing is slow and deep as golden rays of sunset reach past his curtains.

Sylvain doesn’t want to complicate things further in their lives, but needs this like air.  
Needs Felix’s voice in his ears.  
Needs that rubber toy in his ass.  
Needs Felix being so pleased, so proud and purring.

It’s not the first time they did something like this, but Felix has never been in the next room before.  
Time and distance and war separated them before.  
With Felix so close, Sylvain’s head is already swimming with want.

Sylvain swallows hard and pulls his shirt over his head. He flattens his hair back down even though he knows Felix won’t see him.

It’s one of their rules, for them not to see each other when Sylvain is like this.  
All it took was a small, fist-sized hole in the wall to be able to hear Felix’s voice.

They didn’t want to complicate things, but they found an arrangement they could agree on.

Sylvain thinks about how Felix is in the next room waiting for his voice instead of how much he wishes Felix was in the room to lick him wide open.

He double-checks the lock on his door, slips off his greaves and tights. He sees his dildo and the small hole beside the bed, and approaches them as if his lover was there. It’s silent in the next room. 

Just because he wants to, he slides to his knees and crawls to the bed. He is already so hard, and giving himself carpet burns on his knees helps a certain sharpness pierce through the fog in his head. 

The sheets are cool and crisp against his inflamed skin as he spreads out on top of them. Luxuriating before his performance begins, he breathes a deep sigh and runs a hand through his hair. He turns his head toward the hole in the wall to call out to Felix.

“Hey,” Felix breathes out, voice already dark with desire.

“Hey,” Sylvain answers, but is considerably more choked. He can feel his face and knees and dick all throbbing at the same time.

“What are you doing right now?”

Sylvain is already starting to sweat. “Oh you know,” he tries for casual despite the heat in Felix’s voice. “I’m laying in bed with my underwear on.”

Felix snorts. “Why?”

“I was waiting for you,” Sylvain answers and runs his hands down his chest.

“I’m here now, take them off,” Felix drizzles the darkness in his voice all over Sylvain. He slips his small clothes off, and drops them beside the bed. He’s already sticking to the sheets.  
He rolls his nipples between his finger and thumb, careful to stay as close to the wall as possible. 

“Talk to me Sylvain, tell me about what you’re doing.” Felix says. He can hear Felix’s shirt come up and over his head. 

“I’m rubbing and pulling on my nipples, you know how I like that.” Felix chases Sylvain’s sighs with his own. “I’m running my hands down my side and scratching over my thighs Fe, they look so pretty and striped already. Do you think I should touch myself yet?”

“Maybe, you have to tell me more though. What makes you feel like you deserve to be touched already?”

“I bought a new toy,” Sylvain starts in a low murmur. He knows this will get Felix to say yes to anything.

“Mmm yeah?” Felix answers, slow like honey.

“It’s a really nice one, ten inches long. I’m going to have a hard time walking around the academy tomorrow Fe, I might need your help. For both, I mean.” Sylvain could feel his mind already starting to cloud completely over with lust. Now for the final stroke.

“This time I’m going to come so hard, you’ll hear me through this shitty wall.” Sylvain grins as Felix lets out a single helpless squeak.

“Yeah ok, you earned that one, you can touch yourself,” Felix manages. Sylvain feels all of the wind rush out of him at the first delicate touch of his fingers on his dick. It’s like slipping into a warm bath. Chills sweep over his body despite the heat pouring off of him. 

“Fuck Felix,” He says and grabs his oil from the side table. He pours a little into his hand and slides it up and over the head of his dick. The cool slide is welcome against his flushed skin. “Goddess, I need to hurry up Felix, I’m not gonna last.”

Felix knocks at the wall between them and startles Sylvain. 

“You will last Sylvain,” He says in a voice like velvet night. “We don’t get this kind of chance very often, you are not allowed to come until I say so.”

Sylvain nods, forgetting that Felix can’t see him. “What’s that Syl?”

“Yes Felix,” Sylvain sighs and lets go of his dick, spreading more oil across his fingers.

“There’s my good boy. I bet you look so fucking delicious like that Sylvain,” Felix breathes. It sounds like he’s right next to the hole in the wall when he asks, “Does your toy have a suction cup?”

Sylvain screws his eyes shut and feels around the base of dildo with his dry hand. “It does.”

Felix huffs out a breathy laugh. “Stick it to the headboard. I think my bed is on the same wall as yours.”

Holy shit, holy shit. Sylvain feels like his brain it’s shorting out. 

“Ok,” he says hurriedly. He runs an oiled finger around the suction cup and sticks it to the wood of his headboard. He gives it a couple of experimental tugs to make sure it holds. The bedframe smacks against the wall, and makes Sylvain feel dirty and lusty. The blue color stands out against his white sheets.

“Sylvain, I want you to face your toy, get on your knees, and open your mouth.”

Sylvain hesitates for a moment. They had never done this before. He had usually received written orders, sometimes they were whispered in the hallway, but never while he was supposed to be carrying them out.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he says darkly from the other side.

“Yes Felix,” He says and can hear him breathing unevenly near the wall.

“That’s very good. I think you deserve a little reward.” He purrs. Sylvain can’t help the feeling of pride that races from his heart, to his dick and back again. He lowers his head and straightens his back out so it’s completely flat. He imagines what it would be like with Felix’s voice inside the room instead of coming through a hole in the wall.

“I want you to suck on that huge dick because you are such a good listener. I want you to take as much as you possibly can.”

Sylvain snaps his eyes up and looks at the blue dildo suctioned to his headboard.

“Ok,” Sylvain says and can feel how deep his voice has gotten with want. His balls feel so heavy where they touch his thigh. 

“Hmmm?” Felix hums. Normally Sylvain knows to follow the rules, and he answers every question with a clear yes and no. Right now he’s feeling a little reckless, and wants to hear what Felix might say.

“I want you to tell me how you’d put your huge dick in my mouth,” Sylvain says evenly, staring down the toy. His mouth is watering, and he can’t help pushing his hips into the air a little. “Please,” he adds.

“Well, aren’t you insatiable tonight?” Felix’s voice reprimands him through the wall. “I gave you a gift Sylvain. Are you telling me you don’t want it?”

“No, Felix, I--” Sylvain’s tone switches to pleading. What if Felix just decided to end this whole thing? What if he leaves his bedroom?

“Sylvain, just be quiet and listen to me. You can do that right?”

Sylvain nods even though Felix can’t see him.

“Good, I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do with that huge dick you picked out for yourself. Did you think about me when you bought it? It’s way bigger than what you’ve seen even with all your experience. Did you want to make sure nothing would ever make you feel like that?” Sylvain shudders out a breath he’s been holding.

“Ten inches is a lot to handle especially for someone who plans on playing the part of a useful soldier all day long tomorrow. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t try to shove that dick down your throat until you were hoarse?” Felix's voice is smooth, coherent and fucking scathing.

A pathetic whimper escapes Sylvain’s mouth before he could stop it.

“I was gonna go easy on you Sylvain, but now I can see how greedy you are for my dick.” 

Sylvain’s breath hitches, and his arms tremble from holding himself so still.

“Crawl over to it, and shove as much as possible into that beautiful fucking mouth. I better hear you moan Sylvain, I better hear you gagging on how far that thing is down your throat. I’m going to wreck you for the war council tomorrow.” 

Sylvain inches up the bed and finally brushes his nose against the tip. It smells like rubber and nothing at all what Felix would smell like, but when Felix commands him with a short “Suck,” he opens his mouth and lets the smooth toy slip in. 

He can feel his throat opening to accommodate the girth. His eyes are watering, but he still takes more. His breathing is harsh and his dick feels like it might explode. His hole clenches around nothing and Sylvain doesn’t really want to think about the high, needy sound he just made with this dildo down his throat.

“What’s that Syl? You’re taking all that dick in your mouth, and none in your ass? What am I going to do with you?” 

Sylvain moans again, drool is dripping from his lips where they’re sliding up and down smooth rubber. He gags, pulls off and coughs. He struggles to catch his breath. 

“Alright Sylvain,” Felix says, but he sounds like he’s far away, like he moved from next to the wall back to the bed. “I want you to get ready for what I'm going to give you.”

Sylvain wipes his hand over his mouth and reaches for his oil again. His breathing is all fucked up from the coughing fit, but he blinks the tears out of his eyes and spreads the oil across his fingers. He is completely concentrated on Felix’s voice on the other side. It’s his last tether to the world.

“Are you ready?” Felix asks. Sylvain nods again, dizzy with want. “You gotta talk to me Syl, let me know that you’re still with me.”

“Yes Felix,” Sylvain manages, hoarse, deep and already on another planet.

“Holy shit Sylvain,” Felix breathes. “Count them for me.”

Sylvain can hear Felix’s sheets rustling as he balls them up. He grins just a little out of the side of his mouth before laying his face down on the bed, ass up in the air. He doesn’t even tease himself, just circles around his fluttering, needy hole and sinks his first slick finger in.

He sighs against the sheets, and murmurs out to Felix, “One.”

He pumps it in and out of his tight pucker, but it’s not enough. God, it’ll never be enough. He slides his second finger in next to it, and begins scissoring them. He’s letting too many whispered pleas escape his lips. He’s raising his ass higher up, trying to find more depth, trying to get that angle that drives him insane. Felix’s breathing is harsh sounding even on the other side of the wall. 

“Two.”

Sylvain slips three and four in right after each other, and he moans long and low toward the wall. He feels so full, his fingers slowly inching inside of him, sliding past his tight ring of muscles until his knuckles are against his hole.

“Four Felix,” Sylvain groans out, almost lost completely to the sensation.  
“Fucking Saints,” He breathes and continues thrusting, searching for that little bundle of nerves.

“Goddess Sylvain, you’re going to kill me.” Sylvain nods slowly against the sheets.  
“Curl your fingers Sylvain,” Felix breathes and Sylvain can hear the sheets rustling in a slow rhythm this time. Sylvain groans when he curls his fingers, thrusting hard against his prostate. He’s drooling into the sheets and moaning so loud his throat hurts.

“Sylvain, you sound so fucking good.”

Sylvain is quickly losing control. His cries are continuous as his fingers slam inside of him over and over.

“Sylvain--Sylvain stop,” and he does. Sylvain is frozen with four of his fingers in his own ass, neck bent so he can listen to the wall.

“It’s time for your toy Syl.” Felix sounds out of breath on the other side, like he’s holding back too. 

Sylvain slips his fingers out, and can’t help the disappointed noise that vibrates in the back of his throat. He pushes himself up and pours oil into his hand. His grip is firm and sure on his dildo, his whole body eager to be penetrated by soft rubber. He runs his hand over the head and shaft until it’s wet and making slick noises. His mouth is watering and his eyes feel heavy.

“Sylvain, I can hear you jerking that huge dick off. Turn around so I can see your ass.” Felix can’t see him, but in Sylvain’s head the wall is transparent. The dildo really is Felix’s dick, and he really wants to put on a show. 

“I turned around, I’m on my hands and knees Fe. I--I need this Felix. I need you. Please goddess, fuck me please.” Sylvain writhes against nothing, his blood pounding in his ears. He folds down and brings both hands back to spread his ass apart. Smooth rubber is pressing just barely against his slick hole. 

Felix lets out a strangled sound, broken and high. “Syl, I’m gonna put it in you now.”

Sylvain inches back, pressing further and further until the head pops past his tight ring of muscles. He moans low, sucking in huge gulps of air in between, inching back further still. Every tiny movement feels like his soul is being ripped apart. He is all nerves, a live wire.

Finally, when he feels like he can’t take a single inch more, he reaches a hand behind him, and finds that he’s flush against the base “Felix, it’s in.” He says hoarsely. 

Felix moans, breathing deeply. Sylvain can hear him stroke himself faster on the other side.

Sylvain curls his feet up for leverage, and glides back up the toy. The cry torn from his chest echoes through the room.

“Saints, Sylvain,” Felix groans back, thick and needy.

Sylvain needs to move faster against the raging tide of his building orgasm. As he comes back down onto the dick, he cries out to his room. “Please Felix, god please I can’t last. It feels too good, you feel too perfect.”

“Fuck,” Felix says against the wall, as Sylvain hears his headboard bang against it. He wants to make that noise again. 

He fucks himself faster on his toy, blue rubber sliding easily in and out of his stretched hole. He breaks out in a sweat as his headboard slams repeatedly against the wall that they share. He reaches one hand back and touches his rim.

“Felix, I’m so stretched out around you, please I can’t take it.” He puts his head down on his arm and bounces his ass against his toy.

It plunges in at just the right angle to make Sylvain scream into the sheets.

Felix is chanting curses on the other line. “Sylvain, I’m--fuck I’m getting close. Touch yourself Syl, I want to hear you come.”

Sylvain’s whole body is slick with sweat, and his headboard is pounding the wall so hard he might put another hole in it. Felix’s moans are rising in pitch to match Sylvain’s own as every thrust brings him closer to climax. The head of the toy is slamming into his prostate, his hand slick and furious on his dick. Sylvain feels like he might pass out, but he’s so fucking close.

“Felix, I’m--I need to come,” He whines out between gulps of air.

“Fuck yes, Sylvain--come for me Syl, fucking come,” Felix answers and Sylvain can hear Felix’s shuddering breaths and throaty moans on the other side.

“Felix!” Sylvain cries out into his room. His ass clenching down hard on his toy, trying to draw just a little more inside. His hips stutter and he comes all over his sheets, hands and thighs. He cries out in high broken sobs, fucked out and delirious, until he finally collapses down onto his stomach. His toy slips from his body and the only sound on the other side of the wall is Felix’s harsh breathing. 

A few minutes pass, but Sylvain is still in outer space. He’s warm and fuzzy, and his head feels like it’s stuffed full of cotton. 

“Sylvain,” Felix says tenderly through the hole.

The butterflies in Sylvain’s chest are smashing themselves to pieces. 

“Sylvain please, you gotta talk to me so I know how you’re doing,” he says.

“Mmhmm,” Sylvain says from where he is face down on the bed.

“Fuck Sylvain,” Felix says, worried tone creeping into his voice. “Are you alright? That was intense and I--I don’t know, I feel strange.” 

Sylvain snaps his eyes open in panic, anxiety washing over him like a bucket of cold water.

“Shit, no that’s not fucking--,” he says to himself from the other side. “I need to see you Sylvain, I need to see you and touch you and see that you’re ok and Goddess, please let me in, please.”

“Mmkay,” Sylvain manages. He flops his arm over the side of the bed and his fingertips meet with his smalls. “Come over,” he slurs and dazedly gets up to open his door.

Felix is already on the other side, when Sylvain opens the door. Sylvain’s never seen him like this; pupils blown wide, blush high on his cheeks, covered in sweat, hair completely fucked.

“I think this is against the rules?” Sylvain tries because seeing Felix here half dressed, knuckles white as he clenches his fists at his sides is too much to handle. He feels raw but foggy and he desperately wants to crawl back into bed. 

“I don’t care,” Felix says simply and crowds Sylvain back into his room, the door swinging shut behind him. He guides Sylvain over to the bed, his eyes meet the dildo still stuck to the headboard.

“Holy shit,” he breathes. He runs his fingertips over the smooth, slick surface before detaching it and letting it fall to the floor.

Sylvain flops down against the sheets, exhausted and still on cloud nine.

“Sylvain, Sylvain, Sylvain,” Felix chants and follows him down, wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s shoulders. He relishes finally feeling Felix’s touch, his smell, his weight, the warm vibration of his voice as he repeats Sylvain’s name.

Felix peppers his face with kisses and the words he’s saying change. 

“I love you,” Felix murmurs over and over again into the crook of Sylvain’s neck. A promise, a prayer. 

Sylvain’s grin is sleepy, fucked out, and content. His heart is full, and Felix is all around him.

“I love you too, Fe.” He says softly and closes his eyes. 

As he drifts off to sleep in Felix’s arms, he thinks--maybe it isn’t complicated after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from a previous fandom I was in.  
> If you recognize this story, we are but ships passing in the night lol.  
> Please feel free to follow me on twitter @/teaotterfe3h  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
